The present invention relates to clothes racks, and relates more particularly to a folding collapsible clothes rack which can be conveniently folded up into a collapsed flat condition when not in use.
Various clothes racks have been disclosed for hanging clothes, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1A shows a detachable clothes rack according to the prior art, which comprises two parallel stands (100) respectively equipped with rollers (300) for moving, a stretcher (200) connected between the stands (100), two uprights (400) respectively and vertically mounted on the stands (100), two pistons (500) adjustably fastened to the uprights (400), a top tube (600) horizontally supported on the pistons (500) at the top, and two extension rods (700) adjustably fastened to two opposite ends of the top tube (600). This structure of a clothes rack is still not functionally satisfactory. Because the stretcher is not collapsible, the detachable clothes rack still occupies much storage space when collapsed. Furthermore, the assembly process as well as the dismounting process of this structure of a detachable clothes rack are complicated. Because the parts of this structure of a detachable clothes rack are connected with one another by screws, they must be disconnected from one another so that the detachable clothes rack can be collapsed. However, when the parts of the detachable clothes rack are disconnected from one another, they tend to slip away from one another.